


To Hide In A Dark Place (and To Hide In Plain Sight)

by FortuneSurfer



Category: Per qualche dollaro in più | For a Few Dollars More (1965)
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Horror, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortuneSurfer/pseuds/FortuneSurfer
Summary: Challenge accepted! Written for my friend's prompt in the title.
Relationships: "Manco" | The Man with No Name/Douglas Mortimer
Kudos: 3





	To Hide In A Dark Place (and To Hide In Plain Sight)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lina_Crow_Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lina_Crow_Kitten/gifts).



Расстояние между стенами потайного прохода совсем узкое.   
Вокруг непроглядно темно и душно; воняет пылью; и боком движущемуся сквозь слои паутины Марвину еще никогда в жизни не было так тесно, как в этот момент, – он будто ползет по собственному бесконечно длинному гробу, ужасаясь громкости своего отлетающего от стен рваного дыхания. Кроме того, Марвина подгоняют недостаточно приглушаемые слоем тонкого кирпича топот, грохот, крики и выстрелы, сопровождающие невидимое ему сражение, которое разыгрывается в доме.  
Он подстегивает себя двигаться дальше – навстречу спальне первого этажа, – проклятиями и поднимающимися из памяти, до сих пор наиболее знаминательными моментами из своей криминальной карьеры. Он сумел сбежать от шерифа Скаллена. Он тот, кто подставил Випа Пёрди. И он не просто так избавился от нашедшей этот его путь к отступлению служанки...   
Он единственный выберется из этого дома этим вечером, да, сэр.  
Одновременно с тем, как неровная поверхность стены под его руками сменяется шершавой деревянной фактурой, все затихает. От осознания, что это означает, что из всех парней Карлайла остался только он один, Марвина обдает ужасом. Он слизывает с губ набежавший со лба пот и взводит курок своего пистолета. С трудом развернувшись в проходе, он тихо, очень тихо, задержав дыхание от напряжения и едва унимая дрожь в руках, берется за то, что должно быть задней стенкой шкафа.   
Вдруг ему на ум приходит мысль. Он мог бы просто переждать уход охотников здесь. Но представив себе, что он останется замурованным в этом месте, в неизвестности, на целые часы, Марвин принимается снимать заднюю стенку шкафа с одного за другим креплений.   
Появляющийся проем ведет в широкий дубовый шкаф, дно которого, к счастью, достаточно прочное, чтобы не поддаться под его весом с обличающим скрипом, когда Марвин осторожно делает первый шаг внутрь. Он раздвигает понавешанную внутри одежду и приникает к единственному источнику света – к щели между дверцами шкафа, толщиной почти в мизинец.  
Напротив той щели, в десятке шагов, у противоположного конца комнаты, неподалеку от единственной уцелевшей в перестрелке настенной лампы, спиной к нему стоит высокая фигура в узорчатом мексиканском пончо и шляпе с плоским верхом на техасский манер.   
Он. Ошибки быть не может. Марвин сглатывает и спешно берет пистолет в усиленно потеющую ладонь. Он слышал о нем, но никогда не думал, что увидит своими глазами Мистера Внезапную Смерть.   
Охотник за головами, кажется, осматривает разложившееся в кресле тело, которое Марвин отчаянно не хочет узнавать. Из глубины дома спрашивают:  
— Закончил?  
Охотник отвечает не сразу. Прежде он отстраняется и Марвин слышит влажный звук, который он не может соотнести ни с чем.   
— На моем счету шестеро, восемь тысяч, — говорит охотник. — Райт у тебя?   
Когда Марвин слышит свою фамилию, в нем что-то перекликинивает, нервы сдают — и он без промедления вышагивает из шкафа и с воплем выпаливает сразу три патрона в спину охотника.  
— Вот он я!   
Охотник валится в кресло грудью вперед. И потому что это он, тот самый Мистер Внезапная Смерть, вместо того, чтобы бежать и не оглядываться, Марвин остается на месте — секунду, две, три, пять, — не веря, что ему удалось убить внушающую ужас преступникам легенду так просто, почти случайно.   
А когда охотник поднимается и оборачивается, бежать становится уже поздно.  
Взгляд Марвина сразу же цепляется за кровь – ее яркие брызги на вороте голубой рубашки охотника, ее следы на щетине на его подбородке и вокруг его рта, и он поражается тому, как быстро она вышла и сколько ее, она же повсюду. Затем, его глаза встречаются со стальными глазами безымянного охотника.   
Тот смотрит в ответ недобро и внимательно. Морщится, щурится и качает головой.   
Марвин осуществляет еще череду выстрелов, пока его пистолет не начинает отзываться на судорожные движения пальца беспомощными щелчками.  
Охотник за быстро рассеивающейся пороховой дымкой остается стоять на месте, только недовольно приподнимает верхнюю губу, обнажая длинные, будто волчьи, клыки. Марвин отшатывается, страстно желая вернуться обратно в шкаф, отменить свое решение, боясь уже вовсе не пули.   
— Нет! Нет!  
Он успевает увидеть рывок к себе, но не успевает осознать его, прежде чем что-то в горле поддается под напором, впуская туда, где пульсирует... пульсирует...   
И хотя его тело продолжает сводить подергиваниями, вскоре Марвин перестает быть.

— — —

Первое, что Мэнко понимает после насыщения, — это присутствие Мортимера. Второе: его страх.  
Он оборачивается, чтобы увидеть пролегшую к нему тень от стоящего в проходе широкого силуэта во всем черном и направленное прямо ему в голову дуло пистолета, удерживаемом в коронном крепком обхвате. Из-под полей шляпы сощурившийся в прицеле, смурый Мортимер смотрит на него как на врага. И это ранит гораздо глубже пуль.   
Вот и конец его секрета.Мэнко вздыхает, собираясь с мыслями. Удерживая как можно более невыразительное выражение на лице он ровно говорит:  
— Опусти свой пистолет, полковник. От меня тебе не будет вреда.   
Сказав это, Мэнко слышит свое произношение и с тянущей резью в деснах убирает клыки. Он не решается стыдливо стереть теплый след крови у своего рта, ощущающийся им сейчас как позорное клеймо.  
Мортимер кивает и отзывается — с вызовом, низко и коротко, насмешливо дернув бровью:   
— Разумеется. Ты ведь уже поел, не так ли.   
— Если ты видел это, то знаешь и что его оружие ничего не дало ему против меня, — парирет Мэнко, надеясь, что тем самым дает другому понять, что он не собирается пользоваться озвученным.  
Некоторое время не происходит одновременно ничего и, невидимо для глаз, слишком многое.  
Полностью настроившийся на него сейчас Мэнко слушает скорое сильное биение сердца Мортимера, в такт которому от того исходят волны тепла. Даже пораженный до глубины души и совершенно не знающий, что предпринять, его полковник все еще не теряет самообладание, и от этого Мэнко уважает его и восхищается им только еще сильнее. И он как никогда остро хочет, чтобы сведенные к переносице брови Мортимера расслабились, а скривленный рот напомнил ему, как тепло и ласково он может улыбаться. Мортимер осматривает его с ног да головы, словно видит в первый раз, и спрашивает:  
— Что ты, черт возьми, такое, мальчик?  
Пусть он и звучит строго, как будто ведет вопрос, в душе Мэнко чуть расслабляется от знакомого обращения.   
— Всего лишь кто-то, кто пытается выжить. И по-прежнему твой друг. — После паузы Мэнко негромко, твердо обещает: — Я сказал, что не причиню тебе вред, и мои слова перманентны: никогда. — Даже сейчас Мэнко опасается высказать больше, одновременно надеясь донести значимость своего обещания.  
Мортимер смотрит с мрачным осужденим:  
— Ты не сказал мне.   
— Ты бы мне поверил? — резонно уточняет Мэнко. — В жуткую сказку, какими матери пугают непослушных детей?  
Мэнко медленно, символически поднимает руки и на пробу делает шаг к своему партнеру. Мортимер молчит, но после некоторой внутренней борьбы все же опускает руки с пистолетом. Мэнко благодарно кивает ему. Он говорит:  
— Скажи мне, куда мы двинемся с этого момента.  
— Ты все мне расскажешь. Я не могу быть партнером с кем-то, кого или о ком не знаю. Я должен обдумать каждое свое представление о тебе заново. — Мортимер быстро отводит глаза от крови на его подбородке только чтобы заново увидеть тело Райта на полу. — Так ты думаешь обо мне? Как о еде? Добыче?  
— Нет! — Мэнко сам того не осознавая делает еще несколько шагов навстречу к Мортимеру и тот не отступает, хоть ритм его сердца и чуть-чуть ускоряется. И это тоже приятно. Мэнко строго замечает: — Ты знаешь, что нет, — и с трудом заставляет себя добавить: — и мне не все равно, что ты думаешь обо мне. Поэтому я и не сказал.   
Мэнко слышит изменение в Мортимере, хоть внешне в том меняется только эмоция в блеске его глаз, и Мэнко знает, что правильно подобрал слова. И еще, на более глубоком уровне: что не ошибся в выборе партнера. И еще: что все как-нибудь образуется.  
Мортимер осматривает его заново, но и с проглядывающим за беспокойством подобием любопытства, от чего Мэнко смешливо дергает уголком рта.   
— Я спрашивал себя, почему в твоем пончо столько дыр от пуль, забирая его из стирки.  
Мэнко облегченно ухмыляется ему:  
— От тебя ничего не укрывается.   
— ...Бога ради, Мэнко. Пожалуйста, умойся.


End file.
